


Take All Of Me

by pensversusswords



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty's a bit tipsy, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gratuitous use of Beyonce lyrics, Lapdance, M/M, Rimming, Strip Tease, That obligatory Partition lap dance fic 193947383 people have written, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty has an idea. Jack isn't prepared for it, but he's more than happy with what Bitty has in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This just... happened. Warning for Bitty being a bit tipsy during this, but he is well able to consent to everything. Enthusiastically, in fact.
> 
> Also, this is my first real attempt at an actual fic with them. I hope you enjoy ^ ^

Contrary to popular belief, Jack doesn't really mind the parties. He likes seeing his friends have fun, he likes the energy that thrums through the house, and he likes the carefree atmosphere of college students letting loose. It’s fun. At least, it has been on those few occasions that he’s made a brief appearance and been subjected to the tub juice induced insanity.

It’s just too much sometimes, so he often finds himself content to stay in his room for most of them. He’ll make brief appearances sometimes, have a drink or two, until he’s too tired or starts feeling overwhelmed by it all. He gets chirped, yes, but it’s good natured and he doesn't really mind it. It’s a system that works.

However, it’s even better nowadays, because now he’s dating a certain Eric Bittle, who always shows up not long after he notices Jack has disappeared and will slip into his room to crawl into bed with Jack. Often this means he’ll flop on Jack, smelling faintly of liquor and cinnamon (he often drunk bakes), and presses smiling, sloppy kisses all over Jack’s face and neck until Jack’s stomach hurts from laughing at his absolutely ridiculous and adorable boyfriend.

This time though, when Jack hears the familiar footsteps padding up to his door and a hand on his doorknob, he’s still sitting at his desk in front of his laptop working on a paper.

He looks up just as the door creaks open, and Bitty’s blond head peeks into the room.

Bitty grins widely when he sees Jack, which, as usual, makes Jack’s stomach flip and his cheeks grow a little warm. It might be the few beers he had not too long ago, but Jack secretly knows that there will probably never be a time that Bitty smiling at him like that won’t make him feel like he’s glowing from the inside out. Sometimes he wonders if it’s a universal thing or a “being in love with Eric Bittle” thing. He can’t imagine _not_ being affected by that smile, but then again, he’s completely hopeless for Bitty.

“Jack!” Bitty closes the door behind him, locks it, and darts across the room to Jack. He only has a moment to prepare before he has a lapful of Bitty, who decides to plop down and straddle Jack’s lap. “I missed you, Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty drawls, grinning down at Jack like he’s the sun and Jack swears he can feel his blood sparkling in his veins.

“I saw you less than an hour ago,” Jack chuckles. His hands easily come to rest on the small of Bitty’s back, his palms pressed just under his t-shirt, against the soft warmth of his skin.

“Too long,” Bitty says, ducking in for a kiss. His hands find their way into Jack’s hair and he strokes his fingers across his scalp. “Feels like longer than that.”

Jack chuckles again and tips his head forward, burying his face into Bitty’s shoulder. “Sorry,” he apologizes into Bitty’s shirt. “You smell like nutmeg. Were you drunk baking again?”

Bitty makes a disgruntled sound and squirms in Jack’s lap. “Don’t you dare chirp me, mister,” he admonishes. His voice is dripping with his Southern accent right now. Jack loves it. “Firstly, I am not drunk, I am tipsy at _most_. Secondly, Chowder was hungry and I couldn’t let the poor boy starve, now could I? Lord almighty I was not raised that way, Jack!”

“I doubt he would’ve starved,” Jack says.  

Bitty smacks the back of his head lightly. “Hush, you.”

Jack laughs and holds Bitty closer, breathing him in and relishing in his warmth. A beat, then Jack tilts to head to press brush a kiss across the crest of Bitty’s collarbone. “I missed you, too,” he says truthfully.

In response, Bitty places a loud, smacking kiss to the top of Jack’s head and giggles. Jack is honestly a little bit worried his heart might burst.

“So,” Bitty says. “I was thinkin’ about something.”

“Yeah?”

Regretfully, Bitty squirms again, stumbling a little as he climbs out of Jack’s lap. Jack makes a noise of protest--which makes Bitty’s nose scrunch up cutely--and keeps his hands on Bitty’s hips. “I was listening to Bey and…”

“Surprising,” Jack deadpans.

Bitty flicks his shoulder, but otherwise ignores his comment and keeps talking. “I was thinkin’ that I wanted to try something with you. That’s why I made sure I didn’t drink too much, I didn’t wanna try this drunk on tub juice.”

He pulls his phone out of his back pocket—those tiny red shorts that make Jack feel like he’s absolutely on _fire_ —and starts fiddling with the screen.

“What do you want to try?” Jack asks. He has no idea where Bitty is going with this.

“Shh,” Bitty says. He presses something on his phone, turns the volume up and sets it on the desk. Familiar music starts playing out of the speakers; Jack vaguely recognizes it from all those evenings Jack has been given a thorough Beyoncé education.

Bitty looks a little bit nervous; his hands flutter around like he can’t seem to figure out where to place them, until he settles on letting them rest at the nape of Jack’s neck. He leans in so he’s curved over Jack like a crescent moon, his face flushed and his eyes bright as he meets Jack’s gaze. He kisses Jack’s lips briefly, lingering for a short moment. “Tell me to stop if you don’t like something, alright sweetheart? I’ll stop right away.”

Jack nods. He’s confused, but he trusts Bitty.

His confusion vanishes into absolutely paralyzing, breathtaking shock when, just as Beyoncé’s voice comes in telling the driver to roll up the partition, Bitty’s hips start rocking back and forth.

“Oh my god,” Jack says. In the same instant, Jack realizes what Bitty is doing and forgets how to breathe.

Bitty honest to god winks at him, his hips moving in a steady rhythm that matches the beat of the music.

Jack’s seen Bitty dancing before. He saw Bitty dancing a couple hours ago, laughing with his arms slung around Shitty’s neck, while they both laughed and shouted lyrics to a song that Jack didn’t recognize. Bitty’s movements when he was dancing were always effortless and fluid, and there had been many times when Jack had to forcibly force himself to not stare at Bitty’s dancing, because an erection in the middle of the house during a kegster was not something he wanted to be chirped about.

This, though. This is different. This was overtly sexual, and completely, one hundred percent for Jack and Jack alone.

Bitty’s eyes were half shut, his gaze focused on Jack, the quirk of his lips just shy of a smirk and his cheeks flushed. His hands ghosted over his torso, lifting his shirt briefly to reveal a sliver of his stomach, the curve of his hip. His gaze is almost predatory at this point, almost as though he can tell how much he’s affecting Jack and that he genuinely _likes_ it.

Jack can tell he’s nervous; his hands falter a few times when he doesn’t seem to be quite sure where to put them, and he bites his lip in that way he does when he’s unsure of something. Confident and nervously shy all at the same time; Jack is blown away by how this manages to make him adorable and sultry all at the same time.

Jack has never seen anything sexier in his entire life.

“Like what you see, Zimmermann?” Bitty practically _purrs_. It would almost seem out of place coming from Bittys mouth, except for the glimmer of a shy, genuine smile that hovers around his lips as he says it.

“You could say that,” Jack chokes out.

Bitty laughs, a familiar and sweet sound that makes Jack’s chest bloom with warmth. His fingers hook under the hem of his shirt and slowly—agonizingly slowly—he starts dragging the fabric over his stomach, revealing the expanse of his skin to Jack. The dusky pink of his nipples stand out against the white of his chest, and Jack suddenly wants nothing more than to get his mouth on them.

“How about now?” Bitty asks as he tosses shirt away.

“Still yes,” Jack croaks.

Bitty grins, thoroughly pleased with himself.

Then, Bitty turns around slowly, and he’s bending over so that Jack gets a full view of his red-shorts-clad ass, and his hips swivel as he lowers himself downwards towards Jack’s crotch.

When Bitty’s ass meets the swell of Jack’s dick, which is more than half hard already, he honest to god jolts in his chair and groans. Unthinkingly, his hands fly out to grab Bitty’s hips, desperate to touch him.

“ _Ah ah ah,_ ” Bitty admonishes. He moves, straightening up and turning around so he’s facing Jack.

“Hands behind your back, sweetheart,” Bitty murmurs. He takes Jack’s wrists in his hands, places them behind Jack’s back. He leans down to kiss his neck, his lips lingering hot on Jack’s skin for a dizzying moment. “Don’t think I said you could touch me yet, did I?”

Jack makes a strangled sound. Bitty laughs, nips at Jack’s neck before drawing away and starting to dance again.

Now that Bitty’s shirt has disappeared, Jack can see every line of Bitty’s toned stomach, can appreciate the ripple of his abdominal muscles as his hips gyrate in that intoxicating rhythm. He can see the faint dusting of fine blond hair that starts just below his belly button and travels downwards. Jack tears his eyes away from that region, because honestly he’s losing his mind and he’s already so hard that his cock is straining painfully in his shorts.

Jack’s breath catches in his throat when Bitty slides his hands down his stomach and tugs at the button of his shorts, flicking it open.

Clearly Bitty is trying to kill Jack, because what becomes obvious when he drags down the zipper on his shorts, is that he is not wearing any underwear.

“Shit.”

Bitty grins, steps forward and swings his legs over Jack’s lap so that he’s straddling him, his arms looped around around Jack’s neck and his ass fitting perfectly into the cradle of Jack’s lap. His ass grinds against Jack’s dick with every gyration of his hips.

Jack’s hands are still behind his back. He’s starting to think Bitty is evil, because he wants nothing more than to touch Bitty right now.

“So what do you think, Jack?” Bitty’s voice is so accented and his words are fluidly melding together to the point where Jack has to shake himself and concentrate to understand him. “Good idea?”

“Bitty…”

Bitty grins and twists his hips a certain way that has Jack gasping. “Should I take that as a yes?”

“ _Yes_.”

Bitty starts singing along with Beyoncé under his breath.

_Take all of me._

Jack loves Beyoncé.

“Bittle,” Jack gasps as Bitty does the thing with his hips again, because clearly he likes driving Jack crazy. “Bits. Can I please touch you now?”

Something in the desperation of Jack’s voice must get to Bitty, because Jack can feel him shiver and his eyes flutter shut for a moment. Then, he’s leaning in and kissing Jack senseless and honestly Jack’s brain shorts out for a moment before he has his hands on Bitty’s ass, is hauling himself to his feet and carrying him over to the bed.

Bitty squeaks when Jack all but tosses him on the bed and climbs in after him, frantically pressing kisses all over Bitty’s neck and his chest.

“Oh, _Jack_ ,” Bitty breathes. Bitty’s fingers wind into Jack’s hair and his legs end up locked around his waist.

Jack’s busy leaving a mark just below Bitty’s collarbone, tasting the heat and salt of Bitty’s skin. His fingers are digging into Bitty’s waist, while Bitty is arching his back and grinding his hips against Jack’s crotch. He’s making these delicious, breathy noises that peak when Jack’s lips brush over one nipple and he takes it into his mouth, laving it with his tongue. Bitty’s fingers tighten almost painfully in Jack’s hair.

His mouth travels down Bitty’s body; Jack wants to kiss every bit of him, wants to taste him until he’s drunk off of it, until the only thing he knows is Bitty and Bitty alone.

It isn’t long before Jack’s got his fingers hooked in the waist of those shorts and is tugging them down and throwing them away from the bed because he doesn’t want anything hindering him from touching Bitty’s body all over.

“Lord _almighty_ , Jack,” Bitty gasps when Jack crawls up the bed so he’s hovering Bitty. He steals a gasp from Bitty’s mouth, kissing him as he wraps his hand around Bitty’s dick and starts stroking him slowly. Bitty groans and arches up into his touch, his hands settling on Jack’s shoulders and his fingers biting into Jack’s skin.

“I think I want to try something too,” Jack murmurs against Bitty’s mouth. “Can I?”

Bitty nods frantically and Jack leans in to kiss him again, all tongue and teeth and heat.

A few moments pass and Jack releases his hold on Bitty’s dick and pulls away. “Turn over for me?”

Bitty blinks up at him, looking a little bit dazed, but obliges all the same. A little clumsily, he rolls over onto his stomach, giving Jack a full view of his body, from the sharp ridges of his shoulder blades to the swell of his ass.

Jack only spends a moment admiring him before he’s lurching forward and pressing small, fluttering kisses down the line of Bitty’s spine.

Bitty giggles into Jack’s pillow when he gets to the dip of his lower back. “ _Jack_. Tickles.”

In response, Jack grazes his teeth across that spot a second time, just because he knows it will make Bitty laugh again.

“Jack,” Bitty laughs, trying to wiggle away.

Jack grins and holds him still by his hips, not letting Bitty get away. He kisses the swell of one cheek in an apology.

“Looks like those squats are working, eh?” Jack teases, unable to resist the opportunity. Well, he’s only half teasing. Bitty’s ass is nothing short of spectacular; modest in size but there’s no other way to describe it than firm and _perky_. There’s a reason Jack has to consciously stop himself from staring at it on a regular basis.

Bitty gasps. “You are _not_ teasing me while your face is down there, Jack,” Bitty accuses. “You hush right now.”

“Alright, alright,” Jack laughs, only a little bit repentant.

“You’re a menace,” Bitty grumbles, but he doesn’t sound too upset about it.

“Mmm,” Jack agrees. He reaches out and runs his finger across the back of one of Bitty’s knees. “Get up on your knees a little bit?”

“What on earth are you trying to do to me?” Bitty mumbles, but allows himself to be positioned by Jack, who maneuvers him into place the way that he had in his mind.

Jack doesn’t answer because he’s too busy admiring Bitty. He’s got him up on his knees, the side of his face pressed into the bedspread and his arms splayed out over his head. Bitty’s legs are parted so that he’s braced up against the bed with his back arched, which is causing his ass to spread slightly, giving Jack a glimpse of his tight, pink hole.

“Tell me if you don’t like something,” Jack says. Then he parts Bitty’s cheeks a bit more with his thumbs, and leans in and licks a long line up the center of Bitty’s ass.

Bitty shivers. “ _Oh_.”

Jack does it again, this time lingering for a moment on the center of his tight heat, feeling the pliant muscles quiver under his tongue. It’s been a long time since he’s done this, and he forgot how much he loves it. He loves the way Bitty feels against his tongue, loves the tremors that run through his body every time Jack’s tongue dips a bit inside of him.

Bitty’s making delicious, throaty noises when Jack leans back, presses a kiss to Bitty’s right cheek and says, “touch yourself, Bitty.”

He wastes no time doing just that; Bitty wraps his hand around his dick and starts stroking himself just as Jack puts his mouth back on him, which results in his body jolting under Jack’s touch.

Jack wants to get drunk on this. On Bitty’s taste, the heat of his skin, the sweet and desperate noises that he’s making. He’s so hard and so aroused, but he doesn’t want to take his hands off of Bitty for long enough to take care of that. He wants this to go on for as long as possible, so he just holds Bitty open and laves his hole with his tongue, relishing in the moment.

Bitty comes with a broken cry, pushing back against Jack’s mouth and his hand flying over his dick. He turns his face into the bedspread and muffles his cries, his whole body quivering and mumbling intelligibly. Jack doesn’t catch most of it, but he thinks he hears his name somewhere in there.

He’s pliant and boneless when he flops down onto the bed, and Jack kisses up his back while Bitty pants and quivers with the aftershocks. He kisses Bitty’s shoulder before collapsing beside him and throwing an arm over his back, Jack’s hand settling on his hip as he tugs him close. He kisses the side of Bitty’s face that isn’t pressed into the bed and watches the way Bitty’s eyelashes flutter and his lips part as he tries to catch his breath.

He’s hard still, but it’s not urgent; his arousal humming pleasantly under his skin, but he can wait to pay attention to that.

“Lord, Jack, that was…” Bitty trails off with a noise that’s halfway between a sigh and a laugh. He shakes his head.

“Good?” Jack asks.

“Amazing,” Bitty says.

Jack grins and kisses his cheek. “Good.”

“I can’t believe you,” Bitty says.

Jack quirks a brow. “You started it.”

Bitty makes a disgruntled noise. “Yes but I didn’t think it’d end up like that! Goodness gracious.”

Jack can’t seem to stop grinning. “You didn’t seem to mind too much.”

“No chirping in bed,” Bitty says. He props himself up on one elbow and scoots closer to Jack. “Now come here, you.”

“Oh, Bitty, it’s fine, you don’t have to--” The rest of Jack’s sentence is choked off on a gasp, because suddenly, Bitty has twisted so that he can toss one leg over Jack’s hip, and his hand has made its way into the front of Jack’s shorts. Jack can’t help but arch up into Bitty’s touch when his hand curves around his dick.

“Don’t be silly,” Bitty murmurs. “I want to. Do you want me to?”

“God, yes,” Jack hisses. Bitty’s hand strokes over him and god he’s so hard and Bitty feels so good.

“What do you want?” Bitty asks, leaning in to kiss Jack’s neck, just under his ear. His voice makes Jack shiver.

“Just this, I—“ Jack gasps when Bitty twists his wrist a particular way. “I won’t last long, Bitty—“

Bitty hums appreciatively and keeps going. Jack was right—it barely takes any time at all before he’s crying out and gasping into Bitty’s shoulder, coming hard enough that his brain whites out for a moment.

“Nng,” Jack groans eloquently, collapsing against Bitty.

Bitty laughs softly and kisses Jack, stroking him through the aftershocks. “Good?” he asks.

“Good,” Jack breathes. His heart is still hammering in his ribcage and he’s got Bitty pressed against him, laying soft and warm in his arms. Good is an understatement.

They lay there for a few moments, exchanging soft, lingering kisses, until Bitty insists that Jack is wearing too many clothes. Jack suggests that they brush their teeth first, then they can get back into bed wearing as little clothing as Bitty deems appropriate. He grumbles a little bit about getting up, but in just a few moments Bitty is wearing his shorts again and padding out of Jack’s room to go brush his teeth. Jack goes into his and Shitty’s bathroom and goes through his nightly routine as quickly as possible.

He gets back to the room to find Bitty already there in bed, tapping away on his phone with the blankets pulled up to his neck. He looks up and smiles when he hears Jack come in, sets his phone on the nightstand and gestures to Jack with one hand.

“Get over here, honey,” he says.

Jack closes the door and shuts off the light before making a beeline for the bed, crawling under the covers beside Bitty, who immediately assists him with getting rid of his clothing as quickly as possible.

It’s only a few moments until he’s just as naked as Bitty is, with his boyfriend pressed against the length of his body, his face tucked into the crook of Jack’s neck. Jack has his arms looped around Bitty’s torso, his fingers gently running up and down Bitty’s spine.

“I knew you loved Beyoncé,” Bitty murmurs sleepily, just as Jack feels himself starting to drift off. “Everyone loves Beyoncé.”

Jack laughs quietly. “She’s pretty great,” he admits. “But that was all you, Bits.”

“Flatterer,” Bitty mumbles. He snuggles closer into the circle of Jack’s arms and lets out a contented sigh.

“You bet,” Jack agrees. He kisses the top of Bitty’s head. “Night, Bitty.”

Bitty murmurs good night back to him, and it isn’t long until Jack hears his breath evening out as he drifts off to sleep. Jack isn’t far behind him, and he falls asleep with his chest full of warmth, knowing that he’ll wake up with Bitty there beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on my [tumblr](http://pensversusswords.tumblr.com)!


End file.
